Friends and Lovers
by hardygrrl
Summary: Can Matt Hardy tell his childhood friend Sarah how he really feels? Please R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

The fresh smell of cocoa filled the air of the smell apartment. Matt curled up on the black sofa while the fire crackled in front of him. A kiss greeted him and he looked up, giving a smile. It was Sarah, he thought as his heart leapt into his throat. Even after all these years, seeing her still took his breath away. The goofy way she looked in his big gray fleece sweatshirt brought a smile to his face. That was what he loved most about her, her playfulness and how her light heartedness brightened up each and everyday of his.  
  
"I got you some cocoa!" She hopped into his arms and giggled. She shivered and he draped the large blue quilt around them. Sarah wriggled her toes under the blanket and covered her head with the blanket, using it as a hood. She looked up with small blue eyes, while brushing the small blonde curls out of her face. "I love you." She sang.  
  
Matt combed back his long black hair with his hands and let out a happy laugh. "I love you too." He cuddled her in his arms and laid his chin on her buried head. He held her close to his warm muscular body and caressed her long silky blonde hair.  
  
She stared into his deep brown eyes and rubbed his soft goatee. "Matt, do you remember when we first met?"  
  
"Of course," He kissed her forehead. "How could I forget the best day of my life?" She twirled her finger around a piece of his hair. He sighed, pulled her legs onto the cushion, and looked at her with a  
seductive grin. His arms reached out and he began to stir up shrieks of giggles out of her. She squealed with joy as he tickled her playfully. Even though they were both adults, they were still kids at heart.  
  
"Stop it!" She groaned, trying to catch her breath. They collapsed onto the sofa, curled up in the quilt, and relaxed. She reminisced back to when they first met in preschool.  
  
Deep in the south of Cameron, North Carolina, in 1978, Sarah, age four with curly blonde pigtails, was clutched to the seat, holding on for dear life. She was terrified to step outside the car. All those other kids frightened her. She didn't have to go to preschool, did she? Seeing all the kids her age playing on the playground sent her head soaring to her hands. Her mother stood at the doorway to the car with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sarah, honey, you have to go to school. William, we have to get her out of the car." Julia, her mother, held out her hand for Sarah to accept. In the other was Sarah's small Sesame Street schoolbag.  
  
Sarah's dad scooped her in his arms as she released all her weight, letting him drag her arms. "Now, Sarah, you have to be a big girl. Stop acting like this. Look, other boys and girls are going too. You have to go."  
  
"But I don't wanna!" She whined. "I won't make any friends and I won't have fun." She ran out the car and pouted at the concrete wall.  
  
Her father picked her up in his arms and carried her over his shoulders as she reached out for her mom, squealing with sadness. He placed her down in the middle of the yard, but she was attached to his leg. He pried her off and walked quickly outside, closing the gate behind him. She ran to the gate door and tried to open it hysterically as they drove off. She pouted at the gate and walked off to find herself a friend. The children outside let a rapturous noise of laughter ring through the air. While Sarah looked around for a friend, a rowdy boy pushed her to the ground.  
  
"Baby!" He yelled. He ran off laughing as Sarah cried on the ground. Another little boy came up and helped her up.  
  
"Are you okay?" The little boy asked in a Southern accent.  
  
"Yeah." Sarah sniffled.  
  
"That's Shane Helms. He's mean to everybody. But that's okay, you can be my friend." The little boy smiled. "I'm Matthew; what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Sarah Cristina Johnson, but everybody calls me Sarah." She smiled.  
  
"You wanna play house?" Matthew grabbed her hand andled her to the play set. "I'm the daddy and you can be the mommy. Guess what, my baby brother had a birthday the other day."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
Matthew giggled and walked into the playhouse. "He's a boy! His name is Jeffrey, silly girl."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." They went into the house together and began to play. Shane's head protruded through the window as he blew a raspberry.  
  
"Matthew's got a girlfriend. Matthew's got a girlfriend!" He sang and laughed.  
  
"Nuh-uh." Sarah frowned.  
  
"The crybaby is Matthew's girlfriend." Shane sang. Matthew angrily ran out the playhouse and pushed Shane onto the ground.  
  
"Leave Sarah alone! She's not a crybaby. YOU are!" Matthew yelled as Shane cried on the ground. He grabbed Sarah's hand and they left. Shane ran off and tattled to the teacher.  
  
"Matthew Hardy! Come here now!" Mrs. Andrews called from the doorway. "Get in the punish corner!" Matthew stomped to the door and sat in the corner.  
  
After a few hours, Sarah awaited for her parents to come pick her up. Matthew came outside and sat next to her. He sighed and put his arm around Sarah. Sarah scooted next to Matthew and smiled. Sarah's parents arrived and Matthew's did also with his baby brother. Sarah ran with her arms wide open to her parents giving them a huge hug.  
  
Sarah squealed. "Mommy! I want you to meet my new best friend! His name is Matthew."  
  
Matthew pulled his parents towards Sarah's and they met each other. Matthew giggled and hugged Sarah. "Daddy, Mommy, this is my bestest friend Sarah!"  
  
Matthew's dad chuckled and shook Sarah's mother's hand. "Hi! I guess our kids are inseparable. By the way, I'm Gilbert Hardy."  
  
Sarah's mom smiled. "Yes, it certainly does seem that way. It's nice to meet you. I'm Julia Johnson. This is my husband, William. Sarah, I didn't think you were going to have any fun after all those dramatics this morning."  
  
Sarah's dad shook Matthew's mother's hand. "Hey there. You've got a beautiful baby."  
  
She sighed happily. "Why, thank you! It's lovely to meet you two. I'm Karen Hardy and this is little Jeffrey."  
  
Matthew pulled on his mother's dress hem. "Mommy, can Sarah sleep over tonight?"  
  
Karen rolled her eyes and looked into Matthew's deep sorrowful eyes. "Oh, all right. If it's okay with her parents..."  
  
William and Julia regarded Sarah's frown and let out a sigh. Julia put her hands on her hips. "Okay, Sarah. You better be well behaved. We'll bring your clothes to..."  
  
"Oh, we live on Epson Road." Gilbert put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"We do too! What's your house number?" William grinned at his newfound neighbors. "Ours is 2315."  
  
Karen smiled from ear to ear. "Ours is 2311!"  
  
Sarah's eyes widened and she looked at Matthew. "You and me live close to each other!"  
  
Matthew gasped. "Mommy! Let's go home!" The parents waved good-bye and headed to their homes.  
  
Third grade... (1982)  
  
Sarah, age eight, was celebrating her birthday. She was so excited because her best friend Matthew was planning on giving her a special gift. She sat in the middle of her living room, tapping her foot anxiously. She looked at the clock and groaned. She paced back and forth impatiently. When there was a doorbell ringing, Sarah dove to the door and answered it. Matthew stood in the doorway with his little brother Jeffrey and his parents Karen and Gilbert. Matthew had a large box in his arms and smiled. Julia came up from behind and escorted them in.  
  
"Karen! Gil!" Julia greeted them happily. William came from the living room and welcomed them.  
  
"Hey! You should've seen Sarah. She was so impatient waiting for Matthew to arrive." William laughed.  
  
"Well, Matt was ready practically since eight o'clock this morning." Gil smiled and led the three children into the living room.  
  
"Here's your present!" Matthew sat down with Sarah. Sarah took the present and shook it, putting her ear next to the package. "Open it!" He giggled happily.  
  
"Okay!" She opened up the box and took out a stack full of notebooks and a bag full of pens. She gasped and hugged Matthew tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Matt!"  
  
"You always tell me you want to be a writer, so there you go!" Matthew stated with a smile.  
  
Seventh grade... (1986)  
  
"Sarah! You're going to be late for school!" Julia called from the kitchen.  
  
Sarah, age twelve, came rushing down the stairs with her schoolbag in hand. "I'm coming, mom. Jeez." She bit into an apple and pulled her long straight blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"Are we taking Matthew to school?" Julia packed Sarah's lunch and put it on the counter.  
  
"Mom," she rolled her eyes. "His name is Matt; he hasn't been called Matthew since third grade, and yes, we are taking him to school."  
  
The rapturous sound of the phone interrupted their conversation. Sarah answered it and cleared her throat. "Hello?"  
  
A sorrowful voice answered. "Sarah..."  
  
"Yeah? Matt? Is that you?"  
  
"My mom died..." Matt cried. "We were in the room when it happened..."  
  
"Oh my gosh..." Her heart sunk into her stomach and tears fell down her face. "I'm coming over there right now." Sarah hung up the phone and tried to hide her tears from her mother, but her mom was aware of the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"What happened, honey?" Julia questioned.  
  
Sarah ran to her mom. "Jeff and Matt's mom died."  
  
William, Julia, and Sarah comforted the Hardys in their tragic loss. Sarah, Jeff, and Matt cried together while Julia and William offered Gilbert comfort.  
  
"Where'd mommy go, Matt?" Jeff looked up with sodden eyes.  
  
Matt held back his overflowing tears and sniffled. Sarah rubbed Jeff's head and hugged him. "She went to heaven, Jeff. She'll be in better hands now."  
  
"What's cancer?" Jeff held on tightly to Sarah.  
  
Matt turned away and held his head in his hands, crying. Sarah patted Matt's back and looked into Jeff's small teary eyes. "It's a very bad sickness. It often takes the people we love away from us, like your mom. There's no cure for it. It's just a really bad illness."  
  
Jeff ran off to his father as Matt and Sarah sat together, holding hands. "Thanks for being here with me." Matt hugged Sarah.  
  
"No problem, Matt. You're my best friend, of course I'd be here for you." Sarah put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
Senior Year of High School... (1991)  
  
Sarah headed into the women's locker room of Union Pines High School after gym class to take a shower. Next door, Matt was in the men's locker room with his friend Kyle. Matt laughed and pointed to a hole in the wall, leading to the girls' locker room.  
  
Matt laughed. "Dude, do you think any girls are actually in there?"  
  
Kyle grinned and dashed to the hole. "I'll bet there are! Didn't they just have gym?"  
  
"You are a pervert!" Matt laughed and began to change. "Hey, do you think I'll make it on the football team?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Of course, you will! You kicked everyone's butt." Kyle gasped. "Hey loser, come over here. You'll see someone you recognize."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes and kneeled next to Kyle peering into the hole. "Whom are you talking about?"  
  
"Look, it's Sarah Johnson." He pointed to Sarah in her underwear.  
  
"What?" Matt's eyes widened and stared at Sarah, as she got undressed. Shane Helms walked in and began to laugh.  
  
"What are you two queers looking at? Hardy's grandma?" Shane laughed and took his shirt off.  
  
"Shut up, Shane." Matt angrily answered.  
  
"We're just looking at Sarah Johnson." Kyle smiled.  
  
Shane gave a grin from ear to ear and pushed Kyle out of the way, looking into the hole at the naked Sarah. "Well, Hardy, I must admit, you are a smart fellow to find this hole. Damn, I'd get with her so quickly. MMM! She's a babe."  
  
"Dude, she's a SERIOUS virgin." Kyle laughed. "There's no way she would give it up to you, either."  
  
Shane got up and walked out of the locker room. "I can change that very quickly."  
  
"What does he mean by that?" Matt asked, standing up.  
  
"It means that Sarah will no longer be a virgin." Kyle combed his hair back with his hands.  
  
"How do you know? She could not give it up to him." Matt said.  
  
"EVERY chick gives it up to Shane Helms. It's like they walk near him and they lose their virginity! Well, whatever. I'll see you at lunch, dude. Merry Christmas, Matt." He walked out the door.  
  
At lunch, Sarah was sitting at the table alone, eating, when Shane walked up to her and pushed her lunch out of the way. Sarah looked up and groaned. Shane had ruined her life since preschool. What did he want now?  
  
"Hey." He sat down next to her, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Bye." She rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her.  
  
"You got a date for the Christmas dance yet?" He put his arm back around her.  
  
"No. Why? Did your sheep back out?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"  
  
Matt marched angrily up to the table and slammed his lunch down. "No." Shane looked up and groaned.  
  
"Hey Hardy, go clean my jock. She's not your girlfriend. Go hang out with YOUR girlfriend over there." Shane pointed to Kyle.  
  
"Hey Sarah." Matt ignored Shane.  
  
"Hi Matt." Sarah looked up at him with aggravated eyes.  
  
"Can I eat lunch with you?" Shane mocked.  
  
"I always eat lunch with her, Shane." Matt angrily sat down.  
  
Shane gave an exasperated sigh and stood up. "Well, Sarah, it seems like I have no choice than to sit with you and get to know you better." He proudly stated and smiled.  
  
"Shane, please leave." Sarah groaned.  
  
"Sarah, please go with me. I know I've made most of your life hell--" Shane began.  
  
"Most of it? Try ALL of it." Matt mumbled.  
  
"Hey Hardy, I'm not taking you." He looked back at her. "Please, Sarah. Let me have another chance. I'm a changed man."  
  
"Shane--"  
  
"Please, I'll do anything to have you as my date. Please." He handed her a piece of paper and took her hand. "This is my number, call me." He kissed her hand and shuffled off.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "I really hope you don't fall for that garbage. He's always been an asshole. Besides, I thought we were going to blow the thing and go to my house to watch my tape of Wrestlemania V?"  
  
"Look, Matt, we don't always have to do EVERYTHING together. Maybe I want to go and have fun! Even if I don't like Shane, I still want to go! Why don't you go and watch your wrestling with Kyle?" Sarah got rid of her lunch and stormed off.  
  
Kyle sat next to Matt as he groaned. "How am I going to tell her?" Matt said to himself, unaware of Kyle's presence. "I like you, Sarah. Do you want to go out, Sarah? I don't think of you like a sister, Sarah." He sighed and looked up at Kyle. "Oh shit..."  
  
Kyle laughed. "You like Sarah!"  
  
"Shut up, dickhead! I don't want EVERYONE to know!" Matt whispered.  
  
"Dude, I am not going to tell her." Kyle joked.  
  
"Yeah, well, she's still going with Shane to the dance." Matt frowned. "I wish she would go with me, but I'm too afraid of what she'd say if I had asked her."  
  
"Screw it!" Kyle smiled. "Go to the dance and hang out with her. Maybe you'll get enough balls to tell her you like her."  
  
At the Christmas Dance, mistletoe flocked the place and the sounds of 80s music filled the gym. Matt sighed and walked into the doors, looking around. He sauntered around the gym, hoping to find Sarah, but she was nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden, the door flew open and in walked Shane with his arm around Sarah. Shane's flock of jock friends crowded him as Sarah laughed at the humorous cracks made at Shane. She saw Matt staring at her on the other end of the gym and rushed over to greet him.  
  
"Hey Matt!" She hugged him.  
  
"Oh, hi Sarah." Matt calmly replied.  
  
"Don't be a dick, Matt. I can have fun with you here. Just cool it, okay?" Sarah put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Whatever." Matt shrugged. Sarah sighed and began to walk off, but Matt grabbed her hand. She turned around and looked at him. "I'm sorry. It's just..." He couldn't get the guts to tell her how he felt.  
"Shane's not good enough for you. You deserve someone who's not out to get in your pants. Someone who cares about you and who you can trust and you consider a friend."  
  
"Thanks, Matt. I'll let you know when I meet 'Mr. Right', but until then, we must walk into relationships with an open heart." Sarah smiled. Shane walked up from behind and smacked Sarah's butt. She groaned and rubbed her backside. "I don't want you doing that anymore."  
  
Shane put his arms around Sarah's waist and pulled her close to him. "Let's dance, baby."  
  
"Shane, I'm talking to Matt right now." Sarah giggled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure Hardy doesn't mind, do you, Matt?" Shane glared at Matt.  
  
"Actually, I do--" Matt began.  
  
"Great, Matt thanks." Shane interrupted and pulled Sarah to the middle of the gym floor. Sarah blushed as they danced to the hits they grew up with. Matt sulked as he watched the two have fun and dance on the gym floor. He sighed and looked around, trying to avoid staring. He saw Shane walk off to his friends and talk to them in secret. He held out his hand and one of his big jock buddies reached into his pocket, pulling out a condom. Matt glanced at Sarah, unaware of Shane's plan for the night, and back at Shane sauntering back over to her. Matt glared at the ground, thinking hateful thoughts of punching Shane's face in for thinking about taking advantage of Sarah.  
  
All of a sudden, he looked up and saw Sarah smiling in front of him with a bundle of mistletoe. "Merry Christmas!" She giggled.  
  
Before Matt could say anything, Sarah gave Matt a long and luscious kiss. Matt was pulled in a state of euphoric heaven, wrapping his arms around Sarah. She, herself, was weak in the knees from this powerful kiss that had been bestowed upon her. Minutes passed and their lips were still locked, Sarah suddenly pulled herself off and stared at Matt with a speechless grin.  
  
"Uh... I- I--" Matt turned rosy red and looked at the ground.  
  
"Where's Shane? He asked me if I wanted to go to his car for 'sexual purposes', and I told him to blow it up his ass. I guess, you were right. Thanks for caring, Matt. Sorry about the mistletoe, I just wanted to wish you a--" Sarah's words were interrupted by a kiss from Matt. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the long and passionate kiss.  
  
"Hey Matt..." Kyle grinned. Matt looked at Kyle as Sarah glanced to the right. Sarah regarded the two boys and walked off; Matt looked back to where she was and saw nothing. "Sorry, dude, did I interrupt something?"  
  
"Uh, yeah!" Matt groaned. "I was with Sarah. I KISSED Sarah. You interrupted that." Matt stormed outside where Sarah was sitting, talking to herself. Matt listened in, while she sat and sighed.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sarah said to herself. "Why did Matt kiss me? Is it because he likes me or is he just horny and dying to get a kiss? Do I like him? Well, he IS cute, but he's Matt. We've been friends since preschool; how could he have a crush on me? He probably doesn't. I'm just overreacting. It was just a normal mistletoe kiss. That's it. At least, that's what I think it is."  
  
Matt slowly stepped towards her. "Hey Sarah, are you okay?" He sat next to her and reached for her hand. Sarah placed her hand in Matt's as they closed together and watched the twilight stars.  
  
"I'm sorry about that kiss, Sarah." Matt looked at her. She stared off at the shooting stars and sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not like you meant it. Right?" Sarah looked at the ground.  
  
He felt crushed. Of course, it meant something! He tried to brush off the harsh words and tell her how he felt, but he still had an uneasy sense of fear. "Uh, yeah. It was just a mistletoe kiss. That's all."  
  
Sarah giggled. "You're a good kisser, though." They chuckled and looked at the twinkling diamonds in the sky.  
  
The day before Valentine's Day... (1992)  
  
Sarah happily walked to her locker and opened up the door. She looked in and saw a note. She smiled and opened it, reading it to herself. "Dear Sarah, I hope you have a great Valentine's Day. I'll be thinking of you always. To remind you of me, here's a rose, which reminds me of you. Love, Your Secret Admirer." She blushed and took out the red rose, smelling it's lovely scent. "Mmm... How sweet! I wonder who he could be?" Sarah grabbed her lunch from the shelf and sniffed the rose's sweetness again.  
  
"Hey Sarah." Matt came up from behind and smiled.  
  
"Oh, hey Matt!" She grinned.  
  
"What's up?" He handed her a notebook. "You left this in Calculus class."  
  
"Oh! Thanks, I've been looking for that everywhere!" She giggled and twirled the rose in between her two fingers.  
  
"What's that?" Matt curiously asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think I have a secret admirer!" She blushed a deep red and closed her locker.  
  
"Wow, really? Do you know who it could be?" Matt asked as they walked off to the cafeteria.  
  
"No, but I think I have a clue. I think it might be Shane Helms." She bit her lip and squealed.  
  
"Why would you think its Shane Helms? He's a jerk."  
  
"Matt, you don't know him like I know him. He's a jerk to everyone, but--"  
  
"But the girls he wants to sleep with."  
  
"That's very nice of you to say." She sarcastically responded as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Look, all I'm saying is, maybe it's someone you wouldn't suspect..."  
  
"Like who?" Sarah perched an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kyle Marx smiled and plopped his lunch down on the table. He sat and looked at Sarah. "So, how's your Valentine's Day been going, kids?"  
  
"I've got a secret admirer!" Sarah squealed in joy.  
  
"And I've got a headache. Sarah, please, relax. It's not all it's cracked up to be." Matt groaned and put his head down on the table.  
  
Sarah rubbed his face and curled his hair around her finger. "Come on, Matty Poo." She played. "You know you want a secret admirer."  
  
"I want a bed." He mumbled from in between his arms.  
  
"Don't we all, hon." She smiled. "But we have to go to school and learn."  
  
He looked up at her from his arms and grinned. "Yeah, and pass."  
  
"Oh, shut up. You're a straight A student, nerd. I'm failing Bio, Calculus, and Economics." Sarah sipped her Diet Coke.  
  
"I'd be glad to tutor you." Kyle laughed.  
  
Sarah choked on her soda and chuckled. "Yeah, but you're failing those subjects too!"  
  
They all laughed together. "I'll help you, Sarah, if you really need it." Matt sighed.  
  
She smiled. "Thanks, if you're not doing anything tonight. You could help me, since I have tests in all those classes tomorrow."  
  
"Sure." Matt grinned and combed his hair back with his hands.  
  
After school, Sarah retreated back to her locker and opened up the door. She regarded another note with a bag full of candy. She turned rosy red with all the attention she was receiving and read the note aloud. "Sweets for the sweet woman I love. I can't wait until tomorrow when I see your beautiful smile when you find out who I am. Love, Your Secret Admirer." Sarah sighed with happiness as Matt tapped her shoulder.  
  
"I see you got more things for your secret admirer." He grinned.  
  
"Yep, candy!" She jumped up and down in joy.  
  
"That's good. I hope you'll be letting ME have some." He chuckled as they headed off to his car. "Let's go to my house and study, all right?"  
  
"Okay." She opened the door and handed him some heart shaped goodies. She buckled her seat belt and closed the door as they headed off to his house.  
  
"I wonder who this secret admirer is." She popped a bunch of candy hearts in her mouth.  
  
"Why wonder? You'll find out tomorrow, I'm sure." He drove down the street. "Now, let's concentrate on something important, like schoolwork."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "Schoolwork is so boring, I'd rather worry about something exciting like a secret admirer! Studying is boring..."  
  
"No, you're just lazy..." Matt smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that's true." She agreed.  
  
"Sarah, guess what?! OMEGA is booming more than imaginable!"  
  
"That's great!" Sarah pointed up to the local diner. "Let's go eat first, I'm hungry!"  
  
"Okay, we've got so many people it's incredible. You have to come check out a show." Matt pulled up in the dinner parking lot.  
  
"Of course, Matt. I'd love to check it out. Wolverine is gonna whip your High Voltage butt!" She giggled and hopped out the car.  
  
"That's what YOU think." Matt ran out the car and grabbed her. He tickled her and arose shrieks of laughter from Sarah's mouth. "I'm not stopping until you beg me to stop."  
  
"Never!" She squealed. "Okay! Stop! Stop!"  
  
Matt chuckled and let her go. He took her hand and led her into the diner. They sat down in a booth and kicked back. Matt looked at a menu and the waitress came up to the table.  
  
"Hey Matt, Sarah, what can I get you two?" She smiled.  
  
Sarah smiled and sighed. "I guess the usual: two burgers and fries. I want a Diet Coke and he'll take a Dr. Pepper."  
  
The waitress smiled and took the menus. "Sure. I'll be back with your orders soon." She walked off.  
  
"Hey, um, I need to tell you something, Sarah." Matt cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm sure it can wait until tonight, if it involves studying." Sarah pulled her long blonde hair back. "You know I hate that."  
  
"Actually, it doesn't..." He looked at her.  
  
"Here's your food, kids." The waitress brought a plate full of drinks and food.  
  
"Yum! Thanks!" Sarah thanked her and dove into her food. "What did you have to tell me?"  
  
"Never mind..." Matt sighed and took a sip of his drink.  
  
After the snack, they settled in his room to study. Matt lay on his bed as Sarah fell on top of him and giggled. She rolled to her stomach and smiled, pulling out the bag of treats to snack on. Matt frowned and stared off in space. Sarah scooted next to him and poked his face with her finger. Matt still stared.  
  
"Matt. Matt?" She sang. She smiled and smacked his butt.  
  
"Ouch!" Matt groaned and rubbed his backside.  
  
"There, you're not a zombie anymore. What is up? Ever since we left the diner you have been acting like a space case." Sarah leaned her head on his pillow.  
  
Matt sighed. "I've just got something on my mind."  
  
"Well, you can tell me about it, remember, I'm your best friend?"  
  
"Yeah, but not about this. I can't tell you. Not now at least..."  
  
"I'd never thought I'd say this, but can we study?" She laughed. Matt cracked a smile and picked up the Calculus book.  
  
A few hours later after studying, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Matt's dad came into his room and smiled. Matt yawned and put his arms around Sarah. Sarah snuggled up in his arms and relaxed. He chuckled softly to himself, thinking of the cute couple they would make. He cleared his throat abruptly, causing Sarah to wake up. She looked at the clock, which read two o'clock, and gasped.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Sarah panicked and sat up.  
  
"Don't worry, Sarah, honey. I called your parents and told them that you were sleeping over here after Matt's and yours long session of studying." Gilbert brushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Gil. I'm sorry, if I'm taking up any space here." She yawned and stretched.  
  
"Oh, you're not. You're practically family here." He grinned.  
  
Matt groaned and looked at his dad. "What time is it?" He yawned.  
  
"It's two, son." Gil looked at his watch as Matt sat up.  
  
Matt rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Sarah, you're still here?"  
  
"Oh, great, I'm taking up space." She got off the bed and stretched, revealing her navel as she reached to the ceiling.  
  
"No, I was just surprised. Do you have any clue of Bio, Calculus, or Economics?" Matt laughed.  
  
"Sure, I really appreciate your help, Matt. Thanks." She hugged him and fell onto the bed.  
  
"You two would make the cutest couple." Gil smiled.  
  
Sarah giggled and sat on Matt's lap. "Mr. Gil, you're so cute, but there is no way that Matt and I would hook up. He's like a brother to me!" She wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly. Matt blushed a bright red as Gil put his two hands together, picturing them together.  
  
"I'm not sure, Sarah, I still think you two would be cute together." Gil sighed.  
  
"Dad, it's two in the morning. Can we stop playing matchmaker and go to sleep?" Matt got up, leaving Sarah to fall on the bed.  
  
"All right, Matt. I'll see you two kids tomorrow morning." Gil walked out of the bedroom and closed the door.  
  
Matt sat next to her and sighed. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
"No, it's okay. I love your dad, he's just trying to be kind." Sarah took off her shirt. Matt's eyes widened and he stood still as she got undressed. "Hey Matt, what's wrong?"  
  
"Uh... uh... nothing. Do you want to borrow some boxers or a shirt of mine?" He looked at the ground.  
  
"No, I sleep in the nude." She said. Matt's eyes widened and he dropped his pillows. "Matt, I'm messing with you. Yes, I'd like some boxers and a shirt."  
  
"Oh, okay." Matt grabbed a pair of boxers and a shirt while tossing it to her.  
  
"Turn away, please?" She smiled and got dressed.  
  
He turned around and took his shirt off. "Hey Sarah, I sleep in only my boxers. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Nope, I don't." Sarah finished getting dressed and hopped in the bed. "Because you'll be sleeping downstairs..." She smiled.  
  
Matt dropped his jeans to the ground and raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"I'm messing with you again." She giggled and covered herself.  
  
Matt got under the covers and turned out the lights. He scooted next to Sarah and smiled. Sarah kissed Matt's cheek and smiled. "Goodnight." Matt sighed and turned over on his stomach. They fell fast asleep as the stars twinkled in the night sky.  
  
The next morning, Matt looked over in the bed to find Sarah gone. He got dressed and walked down the stairs. He heard the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen as he stepped in, yawning. Sarah grinned from ear to ear as Jeff sat next to her, handing her a bowl of cereal. Jeff laughed and began to eat. Gil sat at the table and motioned for Matt to come join them.  
  
"What's so funny?" Matt asked as he sat down next to Jeff.  
  
"Sarah was just telling us about something about that young boy Shane Helms." Gil chuckled and handed Matt some toast.  
  
"What happened to him?" Matt curiously asked.  
  
"Oh, he was walking down the stairs and ran into me. He used the lamest pick up lines that I had to burst out laughing." Sarah giggled. "He said, 'Boy, Sarah, your last name doesn't really fit, but I'll put my Johnson in YOU.'"  
  
Jeff laughed and combed his short blonde hair back with his fingers. "That's funny. It's so lame too."  
  
"Yeah, well, what did you say to that?" Matt nervously asked.  
  
"I said, 'You're a loser.' Why?" Sarah pulled her hair behind her ear and ate a spoonful of cereal.  
  
"N-N-No reason." He coughed and got up from the table. "Come on, Sarah, we'll be late for school."  
  
"Oh, okay! Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. Gil and Jeff. Good-bye!" Sarah ran after Matt.  
  
After they arrived at school, Sarah rushed off to her locker to see the newest note from her secret admirer. She opened the door and saw a batch of chocolate cookies with a note taped to it. She tore the note off and read it to herself quickly.  
  
"Dear Sarah, Happy Valentine's Day. Today is the day you meet me. I hope you like the cookies. I tried my hardest to cook, but I'm not good at it. Meet me at the lakefront tonight at seven. Wear something nice; I've planned a lovely night for us. Love, Your Secret Admirer." Sarah sighed and blushed a rosy shade of red as she skipped off.  
  
After school, Matt took Sarah home and pulled up in her driveway. He looked at her and sighed. She smiled and opened the door. Matt held her hand and she closed the door. He stared deep in her eyes and took her hand in his.  
  
"What, Matt, are you okay?" Sarah looked at him with concern.  
  
"Why?" Matt asked with caring eyes.  
  
"Why, what?"  
  
"Why can't we be a cute couple?"  
  
"Matt, I--"  
  
"We could do this. We could be together. It's not that hard. We could--"  
  
"Matt..."  
  
"Sarah, come on. Can't we just do this? Maybe my dad is right. We could be a cute couple."  
  
"Matt... I've gotta go." Sarah grabbed her bag and got out the car. She ran home and fell on her bed.  
  
Later that night, Sarah prepared herself for the meeting. She wore a velvet crimson dress with a black choker and red-strapped shoes. Her blonde hair was curled up in a clip and a few small strands fell against her pale white face. Her red lips were as red as the sunset that accompanied her as she stepped outside to her car and her smile shone from ear to ear. She stepped in her car and drove down to the lakefront with a thrill of excitement boiling in her stomach. She parked her car and stepped up the grassy hill, which lead to the lake, and sighed, hoping her mystery man would come to bring her the best Valentine's Day present she would ever receive.  
  
A half an hour passed, and still no man showed up to take her to her dream world. Sarah wiped her lonely teardrop and began to walk back to her car, but she heard a car door slam. She closed her eyes and sighed. Footsteps came closer and closer to her as the butterflies in her stomach grew more and more. A bouquet of roses tickled her nose and she opened her eyes, looking up to see Matt, dressed in a suit with a smile.  
  
"Will you be my valentine, Sarah Johnson?" He smiled.  
  
Tears arose from Sarah's blue eyes and she giggled. "I really hoped it was you."  
  
"I've always liked you since we were kids, and I never thought I could have the guts to tell you... but now I did." Matt handed Sarah the bouquet of roses. "You deserve it Sarah. You're more special to me than I could ever imagine."  
  
Sarah wrapped her arms around Matt and cried in his arms. "But why? Why did I deserve such a wonderful gift like this?"  
  
"Because I say you did." Matt smiled and wrapped his arms around her, brushing the curls out of her eyes. "Now, don't cry on me. I've got a great night planned for us."  
  
"Jeez, Matt, you're making me cry right now." She laughed and wiped the tears as he headed to his car.  
  
"I've got food and music for us to enjoy. If you spend the whole night crying, you won't enjoy the incredible things I had planned." He carried a picnic basket and a stereo to the top. "Now, let's eat, but first," He put on some music. "May I have this dance?" She blushed and took his hand. The sounds of romantic pop songs filled the air with sounds of happiness and joy. He took her and held her in his arms, while moving her to the tune of the song.  
  
"Matt, you're the greatest friend I could ever ask for." She laughed and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Well, thanks. I know this may be asking you too much, but could I maybe have a chance at getting a kiss?" He smiled.  
  
She giggled and pulled his face close to hers as their noses brushed up against each other's. "Matt, you are too much." She closed her eyes and closed her lips on his. Their lips locked and they wrapped each other's arms around the other. She kissed his lips again and smiled, looking deeply into his eyes. "This is the best Valentine's Day I could ever have. Thank you."  
  
Graduation Dance Night... (1992)  
  
A doorbell rang throughout the house, and Jeff ran down the stairs, opening the door. Sarah gave a half smile and walked in, wearing a no strap blue poofy dress with her hair down. She had a duffel bag in her hand. Jeff gave her a hug and his dad came in afterwards with a camera in his hand. She hid herself as the flash went off. She hated the outfit with a passion; the duffel bag contained clothes for her to change quickly in after she made it to their house.  
  
"Mr. Gil, please. I know I look bad, but don't break the camera. My mom said I'd look 'precious' like this. Well, at least this is the last time I'll EVER see these people again. Can I go change in your bathroom?" She complained. She walked off to the bathroom and quickly changed.  
  
Matt came down the stairs in a tuxedo, looking around for Sarah. "Where's Sarah? I thought I heard her downstairs." Matt put his hands in his pockets and tried to calm his nervous self down.  
  
"She's changing in the bathroom. She was complaining about her tacky dress." Jeff laughed.  
  
"Ugh! This is not fair! All I have is my acid wash jeans and clothes for after the dance to wear. I will kill my mom." Sarah stormed out the bathroom and pouted. She laughed at her unreasonable complaints.  
  
"Hey." Matt planted a kiss on her lips. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yep. Never been more ready than ever! This graduation dance is going to rock!" She giggled and headed out the door.  
  
"Wait a minute." Mr. Gil had a serious look in his eyes.  
  
"What, dad?" Matt asked with his hand on the door ready to leave.  
  
"I have to get a picture of you two." He laughed.  
  
"No! Not in this hideous dress!" Sarah pouted.  
  
"It's a dance tradition, besides, we'll embarrass Jeff with one too." Matt pulled Sarah away from the door.  
  
"Hey! No you won't!" Jeff chuckled.  
  
"Come on." Gil took out a Polaroid camera.  
  
"Okay." She gave in. Matt and her posed together. He put his arms around her with her back facing his stomach. She tried to smile without sticking her tongue out, making a big joke out of it all. She held Matt's hands in hers and smiled. The camera clicked and Sarah flew out the door as they laughed. She pulled Matt's arm and he went soaring, waving 'good-bye'.  
  
After the dance, they drove to the lakefront to spend some time together. They lay under the shiny crescent moon as it shone above. In each other's arms, they held one another and embraced in a passionate kiss. Sarah relaxed her head on Matt's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He grazed his strong hand along her back and pulled her close to him. Sarah looked up at Matt, gazing into his gorgeous brown eyes. She climbed on top of him and kissed his lips deeply.  
  
"Sarah, we can't to this." Matt spoke in between kisses.  
  
"Why not?" Sarah began to unbutton Matt's shirt.  
  
"Because it's indecent exposure..." Matt laughed.  
  
"Well, let's get a hotel room." Sarah giggled.  
  
"Sarah, do YOU have money for a hotel room?" Matt smiled.  
  
Sarah dug deep into Matt's pocket, pulling out a hundred dollar bill. "No, but YOU do."  
  
After their passion on the lakefront, they retreated to the car to head to a hotel. Matt held Sarah's hand the whole ride to the local hotel. Sarah sweetly stared at Matt as drove down the road and parked into the lot. Matt took Sarah's hands in his. He sighed and looked up at her. She had a wide smile on her face as her adrenaline boiled in her stomach.  
  
"Are you ready to do this?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. I've never been more than ready." She was sure of herself. "After all, this is the last night we'll be together. Are you ready to do this?"  
  
"Absolutely." He smiled. "I want my first time to be with the one I love."  
  
After checking in and getting a room, they headed off to a hotel room. Matt held Sarah's hand and took her to the room. He opened the door with a key and looked inside. He flicked the light on and led her into the room. The room was illuminated with a dim light and the large king-size bed was placed in the center of the room. Furniture was strewn about the room as if this place had been redecorated. Sarah sat down on the bed and kicked her shoes off.  
  
"You ready?" She giggled.  
  
"Yeah." Matt took of his jacket and walked over to the bed. He was a little nervous and uneasy.  
  
Sarah took off his tie and tossed it carelessly to the floor. "Relax, Matt, we're going to have fun."  
  
"Okay." Matt leaned her on the bed and kissed her passionately. His right hand worked his way up her thigh as the left unzipped her dress.  
  
She quickly slipped the dress over her head and let out a sigh. "Thank God, I'm finally out of that stupid dress."  
  
Matt chuckled and pulled her close to him. He kicked his shoes off the edge of the bed while their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Sarah rolled on top of Matt and straddled him as she unbuttoned his shirt slowly. She kissed his chest after each button was released from the hole. While sliding her hands under his back, she slid the shirt to the floor. They kissed again with a deep passion behind each other's lips. Matt tugged on her pantyhose, but they didn't move. She rolled her eyes and sat up, nearly tearing the hose off her legs. She shrugged and tossed the remains to the ground, climbing back onto him. His arms wrapped around her back and unhooked her bra while she held him close to her warm body. He laid her on her back as he caressed her shoulders. She slid the straps off and dropped the bra onto the floor. He pulled her chin to his and kissed her lips gently. He grazed his fingers along her stomach as she arched her back. His head moved to her chest and her fingers played with his hair gingerly. He sweetly kissed each tender breast and cupped them in his hand, kneading them gently. She screamed with pleasure, hoping he'd continue this wonderful torture.  
  
Sarah, aching with passion, slid her body down to Matt's pants. She unzipped them and tugged them down to the floor. She slipped his socks off quickly and crawled over his body. She stared at his muscular demeanor, grinning and licking her lips. She rubbed his built chest and kissed his neck repeatedly. Matt moaned as she continued down to his chest. His hands combed her hair back as her head went further down his body. She reached the top of his boxers and drew circles with her nails on his stomach. It sent a shiver to him as she felt it in his pants. She giggled and removed his boxers slowly. As she pulled them to the ground, he reached out to hold her in his arms. She took her panties off and left them on the floor as she stood over Matt. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. She spread her legs and guided him inside. Matt laid her on her back and entered her, soothing her tight muscles to relax. Matt began a slow yet exhilarating pace that aroused Sarah more and more as he went in and out. Sarah wrapped her legs around Matt as he continued the constant vibration. She clenched the headboard tighter and tighter as Matt accelerated the movement down below. Sarah came closer to her climax as the sounds of squeaking from the mattress occurred. Matt bit his lip as he was on the verge of finishing as well. Both bodies glistening with sweat and perspiration pulsed together faster and faster, knowing that they would end with a pleasant orgasm. Her eyes fluttered as she stared at the ceiling coming closer and closer to finishing. Sarah didn't want the amazing feeling to end. It was incredible, but soon she reached her climax. She cried out Matt's name and released her fingers' grip from the headboard. Matt, still not finished, pulsed back and forth sending Sarah back to the headboard, crying out for more. He finished after and collapsed on top of her, breathless. They lay in the middle of the bed catching their breaths and letting the drops of sweat on their bodies dry.  
  
"Wow..." Sarah breathlessly and kissed Matt's wet face. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Matt held her close.  
  
Five years later... (1997)  
  
The phone ringing erupted through the whole apartment. A bulky mess of covers buried a young woman in the bed. The phone continued to ring, but still no movement occurred. All that was visible of the woman was a small foot sticking out with blue painted toenails. The phone kept ringing a loud and irritating ring, but she still didn't move. Finally, the answering machine clicked to pick up the phone.  
  
"'Hey! This is Sarah. I'm not home right now, but leave a message and hopefully I'll get back to you. Bye!'" The answering machine clicked.  
  
"Hello? Hey, Sarah. It's Amanda Richards! I was in your graduating class at Union Pines High School and I'm just letting you know I'm arranging a five-year reunion for the class of 1992!! Let me know if you're coming! It's March 5th and it's from 7:00 - 12:00 at the old gym! It's thirty dollars a person, so come and join us! My number is 555-3423! I hope to see you there! Bye!" The person hung up.  
  
"There's no WAY I'm paying thirty freaking bucks to go back to that place!" A shout came from under the blanket. Sarah threw the blanket off and stormed over to the answering machine. She replayed the message and groaned.  
  
Sarah, age 23, was single and living alone in her apartment in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. Her hair was now a shade of red; the old blonde look had died out for her. She dreaded the thought of returning to Cameron after all the mess with her ex-boyfriend Shane occurred. She dated Shane after Matt left to pursue his dream of becoming a wrestler, leaving her to seek love elsewhere. She was desperate and sought out Shane for comfort. Apparently, Shane was only good at one thing... and it certainly wasn't comforting. After a year of 'dating' Shane, she left him and went to Winston-Salem to start a new life. Hearing that she had to return, made her upset and angry. But it also made her curious as if Matt was going.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A loud thud echoed the arena as Matt quickly covered the fallen man. The referee counted to three and Matt stood in the ring with his brother Jeff, victorious. They headed off to the backstage area as the crowd cheered with enthusiasm. Matt sauntered off to his locker room and saw there was a letter on his couch addressed to him. He sat down in his ring gear and opened up the letter, curiously.  
  
"Dear Matt Hardy - class of 1992, You have been invited to Union Pines High School's five year reunion for the class of 1992. It's March 5th from 7:00 to 12:00 in the gym. It's thirty dollars a person. We hope to see you there!" Matt read to himself. He thought long and hard the last time he remembered anything about Union Pines. He had a blast at high school with his friends and got a good education... and also met the girl of his dreams, Sarah. But after he won her... he lost her when he left.  
  
Jeff walked in and plopped onto the couch, exhausted. Matt sighed and looked over at his brother. He waved the letter in the air and tossed it to Jeff. He put his head in his hands, groaning. Jeff read the letter and sighed. He threw the letter onto the table next to the couch. He tied his long blonde hair back into a ponytail and headed off to the showers. Matt stood up, unsatisfied and held his hands out.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Matt shouted.  
  
"What?" Jeff looked back.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Matt looked for an answer.  
  
"It's your reunion, not mine." Jeff shrugged and headed off into the showers.  
  
"Thanks, Jeff, you're real helpful." Matt rolled his eyes and sat down. He looked at the calendar above on the wall. "March 4th." He read to himself. 'I have to leave tonight if I want to get there by tomorrow afternoon. Then, I'll be able to go.' Matt walked off to the showers after his brother with the reunion on his mind.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"No. No! No! I'm NOT going." Sarah sat at the restaurant table protesting to her friend Nina.  
  
Nina laughed. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. Who's to say Shane Helms will even show up?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know! Maybe because he was the damn star quarterback, he's bound to be there!" She yelled as people stared.  
  
"Shh. Sarah, people are watching."  
  
"Nina, I don't want to make this a bad experience for me. Okay?"  
  
"You never know. It might be a good experience. Now, I'm not letting you back out. You're going to that reunion whether you like it or not."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Matt, you're going to that reunion whether you like it or not." Matt's friend Adam groaned as he packed up his ring gear to leave the arena.  
  
"Adam, but--" Matt was ready to leave with his bag in his hands. "It's not too late. I can leave."  
  
"You were going home anyway. So, while you're there you may as well go to the reunion. So, shut up and go." Adam walked out of the room, as Matt stood there dumbfounded.  
  
The next night...  
  
"Okay, Sarah, you're going to have a good time and you're going to ignore Shane Helms at all costs, right?" Sarah asked herself standing outside the gym. "Right!" She smiled and walked into the gym.  
  
Matt pulled up in his car and sighed. He got out the car, leaning up against the door and thought. "I have to go through this. There's no turning back now. Maybe she's in there. Maybe she's not. If she is, great. If she's not, no problem. Okay, let's go, Matt." Matt walked up the steps and stopped at the door. He felt butterflies boiling in his stomach as he opened up the door and walked in. There was a large table set up with a woman behind it; nametags were strewn about the table. A skinny redhead stood in front of him at the table.  
  
"Hello! Welcome! Take your nametag, miss." The woman behind the table smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Um, do you know if Shane Helms is inside?" Sarah pulled her red hair behind her ear. She took her nametag and stuck it quickly in her pocket. She prayed NO ONE would notice her.  
  
"No, I'm not sure. You're supposed to wear your nametag." The woman said.  
  
"I'll put it on soon." Sarah turned around and saw a tall cute man with long black hair and a black goatee walking up to the table.  
  
"Hey, do you know if Sarah Johnson arrived yet?" Matt asked. Sarah buried her head in her hand. She thought to herself, 'who is this guy? I pray it's not Shane!' He tapped her on the shoulder. "Have you seen Sarah Johnson?"  
  
"Me?" Sarah squeaked.  
  
"Yeah, you." Matt laughed.  
  
"Uh... uh... no. No." She nervously answered. She hoped that it wasn't Shane.  
  
"Okay, thanks." He grabbed his nametag and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Have fun, Matt." The woman said as he walked off.  
  
Sarah's eyes lit up. "Who was that??"  
  
"That was Matt Hardy. Didn't you recognize him? He's a big star on television now in the World Wrestling Federation." The woman said.  
  
Sarah smiled. "Matt's here." She ran after him and pulled his arm.  
  
"Oh, hi again." Matt smiled.  
  
"Wow... you look incredible... really hot too. I've missed you so much." Sarah gawked.  
  
"Oh, thanks. Not to sound rude or anything, I'm just looking for a friend." Matt stated.  
  
"I'm sure we are. I am too." Sarah stared at his handsome face. "Maybe we can look together!"  
  
"No offense, but who are you?" Matt asked.  
  
"Matt, don't you recognize me?" Tears rose in her blue eyes.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I don't know who you are."  
  
"Matt, it's me!" She searched for the nametag in her pocket and taped it to her shirt.  
  
Matt read the nametag and looked at her immediately. "Sarah? Sarah!!" Matt held her in his arms and spun her around. "I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you."  
  
"Don't be. I didn't recognize you at first. You look amazing. Long hair, goatee... it's like a new you!" She regarded his whole body.  
  
"Look at YOU! You've got red hair! You look more beautiful than before!" Matt smiled.  
  
"Thanks. So, what's this about you making it in the WWF?"  
  
"Yeah! Jeff and me! We're the Hardy Boyz... it's great! Hey, let's go talk someplace more quiet." He took her hand and led her to his car.  
  
"Woah! I guess being rich pays off!" She examined her lipstick in the side mirror.  
  
He laughed. "You can get in." He opened up the door and she hopped in quicker than imaginable. She buckled her seatbelt and was prepared for take off.  
  
"Let's go!" She giggled.  
  
Matt buckled his seatbelt and laughed. "I hope you know they're probably expecting us to stay longer than three minutes."  
  
"Oh, who cares? Let's go!"  
  
"Well, I'll be damned. It's Matt "Go Clean My Jock" Hardy." A male voice came from the window. Sarah and Matt both turned towards the voice. It was Shane Helms... "Hey babe. Sarah, you look incredible."  
  
"What do you want, Shane?" Matt growled from the driver seat, gripping onto the wheel. Matt was tempted to run him over, but kept his cool.  
  
"Relax, Hardy. I'm not talking to you." Shane brushed his hand gently against Sarah's cheek. "Come on, baby. Why did we ever break up?"  
  
"Break up? You were together?" Matt panicked.  
  
"That's right, Hardy. So, stay out of this. This is OUR conversation." Shane rolled his eyes and opened up the car door. He pulled Sarah out of the passenger seat and out to the sidewalk. "Come on, let's go, babe."  
  
"No, I'm not going, Shane." Sarah yanked her arm out of his grip.  
  
"Come on, I'm a changed man. Why don't we just get back together, Sarah? I love you." Shane wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. Matt got out the car and slammed the door with anger.  
  
"Stop it, Shane! Get off!" Sarah pulled away, but Shane tugged the other way.  
  
"Sarah, I was the best you ever had and you know it! Let's go to my hotel room and get back together." Shane gave an evil grin.  
  
Matt tapped his shoulder and Shane turned around with an angry look. "What do you want, Hardy?" Matt swung his arm back and punched Shane to the ground with authority.  
  
"Go clean your own jock, bastard." Matt kicked Shane and stood with his hands on his hips. He looked at her and blushed a bright shade of red. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Matt took off and brought her to his hotel room that he was staying in. She skipped up the stairs and awaited Matt slowly coming up the elevator. She giggled as he came to the door and opened it. They walked in and she gasped. He stood in the middle of the room and smiled. She closed the door and ran to him, hugging him tightly. He kissed her on the lips and held her close. It was the room they first made love in. Of course, it was changed. It had been five years since they had been there.  
  
"Why did you get with Shane?" Matt held her in his arms with sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Because... after you left, I was so alone. I thought you didn't love me anymore." She began to cry.  
  
He wiped the tears from her cheek. "I never stopped loving you after I left. I thought about you each and every waking moment of my life."  
  
"Really?" Tears fell from her bright blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I love you more than you can imagine." Matt smiled and kissed her red lips. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too." They lay on the bed together and kissed. Matt kissed her lips and pulled her close to him. Their lips locked and they held each other. Matt crawled on top of her and kissed her neck. His hand grazed up her stomach under her shirt as she moaned. Matt pulled her legs apart and smoothed his hand up her soft right thigh.  
  
"Oh Matt, make love to me." Sarah moaned and pulled Matt close to her warm body.  
  
Matt pulled her shirt off and sent it to the floor. He wanted to make this night perfect... one they'd never forget. It would be even better than the first night they made love together. Matt kicked his shoes off and slid her heels to the ground. She giggled as his hand tickled her thigh the higher it went. She kissed him continuously, making his lips swollen and red. She wanted him to give her more pleasure than ever experienced. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. She gazed into his beautiful brown eyes and touched his face gently as he took her skirt off sending it to the floor. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He began to take off his pants, but Sarah stopped him. She wanted to do it. She unzipped his pants and blew cool air into the slit of his boxers. He moaned and it sent a shiver up his spine. She tugged his pants to the ground and giggled. She straddled him and slipped off her bra, placing it on the floor. She stared seductively into his eyes, while taking the clip out of her hair. She let her long red hair down and hovered over him, giving him a sweet kiss on his belly button.  
  
"Dye your hair back to blonde." Matt said through a moan.  
  
"What? Why?" She stood confused.  
  
"Because I like you as a blonde." He smiled and shut her up with a kiss. He rolled her onto her back and crawled on top of her. He took his boxers off and moved down to her panties. He kissed down to her stomach and slid them to the floor. He spread her legs wide and bent them, holding them in place for better 'navigation' (? hehe). He slid himself into her and she groaned with pleasure. He took his thumb and massaged her in between her legs. She bit her finger as he satisfied her better than she could imagine. He started off with a slow pace and rough pace, which sent her gripping for the headboard again. He grunted as he entered. She panted as he went faster and faster. Sarah gulped as their two bodies came together and dripped with sweat. Matt caused squeaking in the mattress to occur as he came closer to his climax. Sarah gripped on tight as she moaned, almost ready to finish. Matt gave a loud moan and let all his energy release as he hit his climax. Sarah let out a scream as she finished. Matt plunged inside of her again to finish completely and fell to her chest. She rolled on top of him, laying her head on his chest and kissing his lips. He rubbed the sweat from her head and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"I love you, Matt." She kissed his wet face.  
  
"I love you too, Sarah." He held her in his arms.  
  
Current time... (2000/2001)  
  
Sarah faded back into reality and looked at the time. She panicked and awoke Matt. They were going to miss the New Year coming. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stood up, walking with her towards the door. He took the blanket with him and wrapped it around them as they opened the door, gazing into the dark sky. The fireworks erupted and went soaring through the midnight sky.  
  
"What time is it?" Matt shivered.  
  
"It's 11:59... 12:00." She looked into his eyes and kissed him deeply. "Happy New Year... I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her and took her in the blanket as they watched night fireworks together. Even though they had been a couple for three years, they had been together for all twenty-six.  
  
THE END... or is it? 


End file.
